Maggie
by 210dorkette
Summary: Meet Maggie i hope you like her :
1. Chapter 1

Maggie

Disclaimer, I do not own degrassi or any of its characters, I do own Maggie, and hope you like her,

To set this up- Eli and Clare are still together, never broke up, and in this story her parents didn't get a divorce, Jake doesn't exist, and Eli and Fitz are seniors, and Clare is a junior, oh and it takes place after Fitz get outta juvi but he didn't change

The first day of school

Maggie walks into her math class at Degrassi CS, she walks up to Mr. Armstrong, and introduces her self, "im Maggie im a freshmen" he was some what confused because this class had mainly grades 10-11, some 12 he looks at his list, and sees, the first name Maggie and asks her, "Ms Fitzgerald?" With a smile she replies back, "yup that's me" he looks at her and says, "Okay Maggie, you'll sit next to Dave, Dave can you raise your hand please?" with that Maggie walked over to the desk and sat down

"I'm Maggie" she said to Dave with a smile and he replied back, "Dave" they shook hands, and then Mr. Armstrong said, "okay class I'm going to give you an assessment test today to see where you stand with your math skills, you'll have the full 60 mins of class to do it, if you finish early turn it in on my desk" Maggie was smiling, because she loved to prove how she deserved to be in the higher classes

He passed out the tests, and about 20 minutes into it, she stands up and puts her paper on the desk, she was the first one to do so, "are you sure you're done Maggie?" Mr. Armstrong asked, she smiled and replied, "yeah" he was thinking that with her last name she was going to prove to be the same type of student as her brother, and he didn't like those kind of students

Maggie goes back to her desk, and pulls out her copy of Hamlet to read, she was reading for a few minutes when Mr. Armstrong came back to her desk and put the paper on her desk and said, "I'm impressed" then her smile faded when she saw that the paper said, '80' percent,

Dave who had just sat down from turning his paper in looked at her and said, "you're a freshmen, in a class of sophomores and juniors, and you're upset that you got an 80, that's probably better then half the class did" he said trying to show her some encouragement, and she replied back with a sigh, "this is the lowest math score I got in 3 years"

Mr. Armstrong, gave Dave his paper back and said, "Dave im actually impressed you seem to be applying your self" Dave looked at his paper and it said 75, he looked at Maggie and said, "maybe you can give me some pointers" he said with a smile, and then she smiled back and said, "it'd be my pleasure"

Okay I know its short, and I know that it has like nothing to do with what's going on but, in my defense I wrote this about a year ago, and it's fan fiction lol please R&R oh and for the sake of this story, Ally is still at the all girls school, and Sadie didn't come to degrassi, I have more to this story


	2. Chapter 2

Still owns nothing, and yet another reminder this story takes place like right after the boiling point, somewhere around the time Alli was at the all girls school

"so do you want to maybe grab lunch?" Maggie asked dave, and he said, "sure" with that they started to walk out of the class and through the halls and they started some small talk

"so are you new to town?" asked dave, "no not really" replied Maggie dave looked a little bit confused, "so are you just new the Degrassi area?" she looked somewhat nervous and said "no I was just in private school that's all" "oh okay changed your mind on that" she looked a little more nervous and said, "no not really can we change the subject please"

"okay"

After eating in the café, they go into the library, she sees two people that she didn't really want to see so she said, "um can we maybe go outside, I don't think that this is the best place" he looked confused and said, "what the library isn't a good place to study?" he said with a slight laugh then she just looked around and smiled and said, "okay we can stay" "okay what was that about?" "don't wanna talk about it"

They were sitting there studying and she was helping him with math and they were talking about some small things and then two people walked past the table and she knew who they were but she was waiting to see if they knew who she was.

Okay yeah it's a bit of a cliffhanger but I like it that way lol review for more


End file.
